Aloh Al
category:individualscategory:Ottoborgcategory:Ogdilla Alloh Al was one of the 7 sons of Ottoborg. Description As his brothers, he had a loop on the top of his head that started at the top then looped down and joined at the jaw. Compared to the Specks, he was an enormous giant and could easily have thrown three or four Specks into his mouth. Three Specks, one on top of the other, could have stood up inside the ring. He had huge lips over enormous teeth. Above the lips, almost to the top of the face, were two ballshaped eyes with the dots that moved and pointed at whoever was speaking to him. His torso was short for his size, while his legs were long. Out of his chest stuck three spiked horns. His form of speech sounded too low-down, deep and loud not unlike the rumbling growl that came from deep within his body. History When Ottoborg's world fell apart, he kept a diary chronicling his adventures as his chunk of land hurled in space. After hurling among the planets for 40 days and nights without sleeping, he whooshed through a mysterious massive cloud of blue gas. Spontaneously he jumped onto it and discovered that its outer surface is virtually solid, albeith, springy-sproingy, with a clutter of junk. As he hadn't slept, he laid himself on the junk to take a snooze. With the Specks of Rilonate He was found by the Specks of Rilonate as a sleeping giant in the Screnchy Park. There was a pond by his head where he had drooled while he slept. He woke up feeling something crawling on his knee and squashed it with his hand like a bug, only to hear a whiney-moany noise and looked down the ground to see many very little beings, which he dubbed Big Heads. Being famished, he was ready to eat a handful of them, and they held up their hands and shrieked. For fear of not being eaten alive, the Specks started to feed him with green crystals which seemed to him like gummy sugar, which brought him green thoughts, as did the wine made of those crystals, which they brought to him in a tub (a cup for him). They could not communicate with him and determine if he was friendly or not. To stop him talking, they fed him constantly. In any case, the giant never threatened them. King Rilonate wanted to win his favor and send him against the Specks of Rod. Aloh Al called him the Father Guy, and thought him funny doing strange dances and waiving his hands, attempting in vain to communicate with him. To impress him, he sent the best acrobats from the Rilonate Circus: the unicyclist did loop-the-loops inside the ring on his head, a high-diver did trick dives off his huge lips into a barrel of water at his feet and trapeze artists swinging from the three spikes that stuck out from his chest. Aloh Al seemed oblivious to anything and did nothing but stand still and smile. He decided to stop his diary unless something happened. --- Day after day, the king came to him who would only smile, and when his cheeks were sore, he decided just doing what the King did, nodding, shaking his head. To make him go to their enemies the Kingdom of Rod, the king whined, pointed away and mimed walking, but Aloh Al thought it was a dance, and did a dance. Furious, the king ordered all the Specks of Rilonate to throw things at him. Aloh Al thought it was part of the dance and that he was supposed to catch it with his mouth (since his was much bigger than theirs) and tried to eat as much of the food thrown at him as possible. This only made more Specks to come and surround him and throw more food, whining, making him think that they were chanting. Aloh Al ducked and jumped but most of the food splattered on him, or on the ground and he stomped on it. He could not keep up and turned and walked away thinking that he should better himself for the next time. As he walked to the Kingdom of Rod, they still threw food at him, which gunked-up on the bottom of his feet. The Specks cheered and Aloh Al thought they were applauding for him so he turned back, making them to throw more. Tired, Aloh Al turned his back and walked away, towards the Kingdom of Rod, and and King Rilonate gave a rousing speech. With the Specks of Rod Meanwhile, the Specks of Rod heard the giant before they saw him and were terrified. As they saw him coming, they pointed their proboscises to him especially to his feet, with the food stuck to the bottom that he had stepped on. The Specks of Rod (which he dubbed "Needle Noses") thought that the giant had stomped on the Specks of Rilonate and made mush of them and was now coming to their kingdom to stomp on them. Then one Speck of Rod started clapping followed by others and the crowd was clapping and cheering and jumping up and down as the giant approached. They had figured that if the giant understood they were glad that the Specks of Rilonate had been stomped, he might spare them and consent to be their hero. Then King Rod (whom Aloh Al understood as their "Father Guy" as they parted before him and everyone was turned towards him as he spoke) gave a thanking speech, which, as usual, Aloh Al did not understand and just smiled, and then spoke thanking for their welcome and hoping that there is no food-throwing dance, but they did not understand him. The Specks went back to what they were each doing, throwing an occasional look over their shoulders, and Aloh Al decided to sit there, and maintained his smile. The next day he was still there. A week had passed and the Needle Noses had forgotten him. Aloh Al was hungry so he got up and started following some Specks around. For seasons he still smiled as he watched them doing their tasks, and noticed that they were tending their fields by spitting in lines. By harvest time the giant became much thinner and smiled much less, when he saw that they harvested their food from where they were spitting. Some of the Specks eventually brought food to the giant, but he looked horrified. Disgusted from the spit-food, he ran off, far away from the Kingdoms. Departure Between starving among the Needle Noses and the food-throwing by the Big Heads, he felt defeated and hang his head. There is no official record who and when saw the giant last. Actually Aloh Al saw his chunk of land (that had been orbiting Ogdilla and then trapped in its has) coming from inside, and as it emerged fro the surface, he jumped onto it. A few Specks from both Kingdoms insist that they a few years later they saw him ascending into the heavens early one morning. He made one last entry in his diary. However his chunk smashed into a dirt clod that collided with it head-on while traveling at great speeds upon impact. Nothing was ever seen of Aloh Al again. category:individuals category:Ottoborg category:Ogdilla